Slytherin Princess reborn
by Dramionexo
Summary: Hermione and Pansy are made to switch houses with each other. How will Hermione handle being a Slytherin? How will Pansy handle being a Gryffindor? And it becomes harder for Hermione when she finds out the truth that has always been hidden from her... Post-war. Hiatus.


"There has to be another way, Professor McGonagall." Hermione desperately spoke through a weary sigh. She looked over at Pansy Parkinson and noticed that her expression matched that of Hermione's own expression: total horror.

"There isn't. I wish there was but there isn't." Professor McGonagall said with sympathy for Pansy and one of her favourite students. She had tried everything she could possibly think of to achieve inner-house unity and it hadn't been successful. Last night some of the younger years had been seriously hurt when a group of older students attacked from a different house. The first years were currently still in the infirmary. It was of course Slytherin who attacked Gryffindor, surprise, surprise.

"I can't understand why Professor Dumbledore would want us to switch houses. Slytherin's hate me and my blood status. It doesn't seem safe for me to be living with them or interacting with them." Hermione spoke with the same amount as desperation knowing it wouldn't be successful. Still, she had to try.

"Oddly, I agree with Granger on this one occasion. I tried to give Potter over to the Dark Lord. Just because Granger is forgiving doesn't mean I won't be a target." Pansy whined, her arms crossing tightly across her chest. Hermione flinched slightly but none-the-less nodded in agreement with Pansy. The two had become somewhat...friends. Pansy was truly a sweet girl underneath the toughness she shows.

"I understand your views on the matter but our decision is final. From tomorrow you will be switched." McGonagall spoke to them both with a sigh of her own. She didn't agree with Albus on how this would achieve inner-house unity but she trusted his decisions.

"Okay, fine." Both Hermione and Pansy said.

They were both not happy with this.

Without another word they stood up and left McGonagall's office, both giving each other a look of pure unhappiness before they went their separate ways.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You're what?!" Draco asked one of his best friends. He had become close to Pansy over the summer holidays and considered her to be his sister since he didn't have one through blood.

"Don't make me repeat it Draco." Pansy moaned through her hand covered mouth. She had just broken the news to Draco along with Blaise, Daphne and Theo who were just as shocked as she and Draco were. How could she survive in Gryffindor when she nearly gave away their Golden Boy to Voldemort?

"And Granger will be swapping with you?" Blaise asked and Pansy nodded, unable to stay much else. It was only the first week back for her final year at Hogwarts and it was already turning into a disaster. "Well I doubt anything with happen to you Pans because they won't want Granger to be hurt." Draco said after a moment.

His thoughts were racing. He would have to keep an eye on Granger and make sure she doesn't get hurt by one of his house mates because if she did then that would be putting Pansy in even more danger. He didn't like what would be happening and if he was still under his father's orders he would have done things differently only he wasn't. He had finally told his father to stick it where the sun doesn't shine. It was great at first but he had lost his mother who had ultimately decided to stay with his father. It bothered Draco but he wouldn't return home until his father apologised.

Pansy nodded. "Sure...Well I am going to bed." She yawned and left the Common Room heading towards the Girl's dorm, not wanting tomorrow to come but she needed sleep after today's events.

"Oh and Draco? Make sure nothing happens to Hermione, okay? I think me and her could be...friends one day. Call me crazy but I think I'd like that...Goodnight" Pansy said, disappearing into the Girl's dorm, a silent and upset Daphne was following behind Pansy.

When the girls had gone Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He needed a plan on how to keep Granger safe whilst she was part of Slytherin. He couldn't risk Pansy's safety. Apparently his best mates agreed with him and they started to plan on how to keep Granger safe.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Has McGonagall lost her mind, Mione? I mean placing you in Slytherin that's just cruel and something that she would do." Ron complained, his face was as red as a girl who was on her period. She had never seen him reach that shade of red before. If the situation was different she would have laughed and teased him but this wasn't a joking matter. She and Pansy could be in so much danger. She knew Harry and Ginny had both forgiven Pansy for what she had done but Ron and her other friends, mostly all of Gryffindor hadn't forgiven her. And Hermione was muggleborn and that would cause problems for her when she arrived in Slytherin tomorrow morning.

"I don't know Ron. It's just going to be hard to adjust to not having anyone to talk to when I'm there, you know? And Malfoy will be there with his minions making fun of me, I just know it." Hermione cried out in despair.

Harry was silent and Ginny had her arms wrapped around Hermione in a tight hug. "I'm sorry Hermy. We'll keep Pansy safe so nothing happens to you." Ginny said truthfully, she was smart enough to know that if something was to happen to Pansy then something would happen to her Hermione in honour of Pansy.

"Yeah Mione we got it handled. We'll watch out for Pansy so the Slytherin's don't have reason to do anything to you." Harry said, finally saying something.

Hermione nodded. "Thanks guys. It's good to know I have your backs." Hermione said.

Even though she and Ron had gone their separate ways romantically they were still friends. Same with Harry and Ginny, they didn't let their failed relationships cause awkwardness in their friendships. They had realised that they weren't right for each other, that they had jumped into the relationships because of the final battle and not wanting to be alone during that time. Hermione was glad she didn't have to lie about her feelings to Ron anymore, they all were happy that they didn't need to pretend anymore.

Now all Hermione had to face was living with Slytherin's, living with the habitats of dangerous snakes. Good thing Hermione Granger didn't back down until she had given everything she possibly could.

'_Plus you'll have an excuse to stare at Draco._' She said to herself before she blushed a light red. She was thinking crazy talk why would she want to look at Draco in that way? She hated him.

Right?


End file.
